


My hand in your pocket.

by Ztina



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac is a tease, Fluff, Love songs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztina/pseuds/Ztina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac likes expressing his feelings through other people's music and he loves the way it makes Marius blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hand in your pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly it's ridiculous but I enjoyed writing it and I hope some of you will enjoy reading it :) 
> 
> And sorry for any sloppy spelling/grammar mistakes that might be found. I tried to catch them all but I think some might've slipped through my hands. 
> 
> Have a great weekend :)

 

“You make me so hot,” Courfeyrac sings, sneaking up behind Marius where he’s standing mindlessly talking to Cosette. Marius startles and twists his head around to look at him as Courfeyrac wraps his arms around Marius waist.

“Courf-,“ Marius starts but Courfeyrac hushes him.

“You make me wanna drop. You're so ridicules, I can barely stop,” Courfeyrac continues, singing the words against Marius cheek, feeling the skin heat up with every word. He smirks, and from the corner of his eye he sees Cosette taking out her phone.

“Please stop it,” Marius protests, trying to squirm out of Courfeyrac’s embrace.

“I can hardly breathe,” Courfeyrac breaths hot air against Marius’ ear and pushes a hand down the front pocket of Marius green corduroy trousers. “You make me wanna scream.”

Cosette’s giggling next to them, her phone directed towards them.

“Come on Courfeyrac, please, stop.” Marius manage to twist around. Courfeyrac’s hand slips out from the pocket but it soon finds its way into Marius’ back pocket instead. He squeezes Marius’ butt gently as he pushes Marius closer to him. It makes Marius flush even redder. Courfeyrac smirks and leans in to captures Marius’ lips with his. Any further protests get caught in Marius’ throat and turns into a soft moan as Marius responds to the kiss.

Marius whimpers slightly as Courfeyrac bits down on his lower lip before breaking the kiss. “You’re so fabulous. You’re so good to me, baby, baby.” Courfeyrac whispers against Marius lips, brushing ever so slightly the moist skin.

“Shut up,” Marius protests, shoving Courfeyrac in the chest.

Courfeyrac just laughs and then he turns towards Cosette. “Let me see,”

Cosette hands over her phone to him wordlessly, just a gleeful smirk on her lips.

“That cute, huh?” Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow at her as he takes the phone. Marius hides his face against Courfeyrac’s neck.

 

***

 

They’re using the café as a study hall. Combeferre’s there, Enjolras is there and Marius too. And of course Courfeyrac but he’s not really concentrating on the essay he should be writing. It’s hard to focus when you can feel your boyfriend’s thigh brush against yours every other second.

Really hard.

Soon Courfeyrac can’t hold back anymore and his hand moves over to rest on Marius knee. He draws small circles on it with his index finger. Marius doesn’t push it away and so Courfeyrac lets it stay there. It’s nice but soon that’s not enough to please his urge. At exact that moment a soft song starts playing on the café’s radio and an idea pops into Courfeyrac’s head.  He smirks and moves closer to Marius. He lets his hand slide up Marius’ thigh, as he nuzzles his face against Marius neck. He smells of cinnamon.

“You’re a song, written by the hands of god,” he sings along with the song playing. His lips touch Marius’ skin, ever so gently with every syllable. Marius shivers, his neck turning red and his hands stops moving over the keyboard but he doesn’t push Courfeyrac away. Courfeyrac continues to hum along with the song, feeling the rising heat on Marius’ skin, as he plants gentle kisses against it. The hand in Marius’ lap gets bolder.

“Stop it.” Marius hisses when Courfeyrac starts playing with his zipper. He puts a hand on Courfeyrac’s and moves it to lay on the table.

“Why?” Courfeyrac asks, planting a kiss on Marius’ jaw. Marius shivers again.

“We’re in public.” Marius says, his voice kind of raspy, as his face turns red to match his neck, but the look in his eyes isn’t convincing. He doesn’t want Courfeyrac to stop, not really. The fact that he doesn’t protest any further when Courfeyrac moves his hand back to Marius’ leg just proves it.

 “Underneath your clothes,” he sings along to the chorus. “There’s an endless story. There’s the man I chose. There’s my territory.”

Courfeyrac’s other hand finds its way underneath the back of Marius’ shirt. He gently caresses the soft, warm skin at the small of Marius’ back as he starts marking Marius’ neck, gently sucking and biting. Marius lets out a soft whimper.

“You know we’re happy for the two of you, but could you please not cuddle right in front of us while we try to study?”

Enjolras voice makes Courfeyrac untangle himself from Marius, but the hand on the thigh stays put.

“Are we making you hot and bothered?” Courfeyrac asks, squeezing Marius thigh under the table. Marius has dived right back into his studies, hiding his blushing face behind the screen as his fingers moves swiftly over the keys.

“No, not really,” Combeferre answers at the same time as Enjolras snorts and say: “You wish.”

“Too bad,” Courfeyrac winks at his friends. Combeferre just shakes his head and goes back to his books. Enjolras throws him a long, annoyed glare before he does the same.

Courfeyrac looks over at Marius, and notices he’s still blushing which is really adorable. He’d love to have Marius look like that all the time but decides to have some mercy on the boy. He squeezes Marius thigh one last time, plants a kiss on his cheek and then gets up from his seat.

“Switch places with me?” he asks Combeferre. Maybe if he sits a bit further away from Marius he’ll be able to focus better on the essay that has to be done in two days.

 

***

 

Courfeyrac is humming along to the radio as he’s finishing up the dishes. He sways his hips, his shoulders and then he does a little twirl, accidentally splashing some soapy water around him. He stops his twirl midway when he sees Marius leaning against the doorframe. Marius is looking at him with an amused smile on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest and a soft sparkle in his eyes.

“These words are my own,” Courfeyrac sings along to the music as he dances his way over to Marius. “From my heart flown. I love you, I love you.”

Marius blushes at the words, but his eyes stay on Courfeyrac, who smirks. He loves it when Marius gets all red and flustered.

“There’s no other way to better say,” He stops right in front of Marius and cups his boyfriend’s face with soapy hands. He strokes the warm skin with his thumbs. “I love you, I love you…” he whispers the last few words. They stare into each other’s eyes for a brief second before Marius turns to look down at his hands. He starts scratching at the black nail polish Jehan made him paint the other day. The polish has started to flake a little.  

“Do you mean it?” Marius asks.

“Mean what?” Courfeyrac replies, a bit confused. He lifts Marius head to make his boyfriend face him again.

“That you love me.” Marius whispers. Courfeyrac’s heart skips a beat. He realizes that this was the first time he ever said those words, or in this case sang those exact words out loud to Marius.

“Yes,” he says and then leans in to kiss Marius, who meets him halfway. It’s a soft, almost innocent kiss and when they pull a part Marius smiles. His eyes are sparkling like stars, and his face is so flushed it’s almost impossible for Courfeyrac to see the freckles decorating Marius cheeks.

“I…” Marius starts, pulling Courfeyrac into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Courfeyrac waist. “I love you too.” He whispers into Courfeyrac’s ear, hot air hitting his skin and that, combined with the words makes a pleasant tingle go through Courfeyrac’s whole body. Despite himself, Courfeyrac blushes. He buries his face in Marius’ soft curls and closes his eyes, bathing in the warmth and love Marius provides.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the songs Courfeyrac sang: 
> 
> Avril Lavigne - Hot 
> 
> Shakira - Underneath your clothes 
> 
> Natasha Bedingfield - These words


End file.
